


Gorgeous

by M1lli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluffy, M/M, Pining, clubs, shy Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lli/pseuds/M1lli
Summary: Liam is out to the pack, and he’s never looked more gorgeous to Theo.





	Gorgeous

Ever since Liam came out to the pack it was obvious he was so much happier, he looked like a gigantic weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Few had been surprised really, Theo definitely hadn’t been, he and Liam have been bestfriends for a year now so of course he already knew (not that Liam had to know that) And Mason had also claimed with a wide grin that he also knew. Everyone had been supportive though, and Liam still hadn’t stopped raving about how much he wished he had just told everybody sooner.

Two months ago, he would have quickly shot down the idea of letting Mason and Corey drag him to a mixed club even if they claimed it was ‘only to dance and have a bit of fun.’ Liam knew better, they were trying to get him to hook up with someone, but he went along with it anyways. Unfortunately he decided to drag Theo down with him this time, which is how the chimera ended up sitting alone at the bar at 3am deciding now was as good time as any to try and sober up so he could drive himself home. Mason giving them such a strong drink probably wasn’t a good idea on the humans part, he could already feel the headache coming on. Who thought it was a good idea to put werewolf poison in their drinks for the purpose of getting wasted?

Being sober when everyone else around you is drunk isn’t very fun Theo realised, as he gazed out into the mass of bodies and flashing multicoloured lights, one particularly ungraceful dancer caught his eye and he couldn’t help but trace their every movement. Liam had a new air of confidence to him that Theo found undeniably attractive, it was like he was surrounded by a magnetic field, and it drew him in like a moth to a flame.

There are plenty of other people who he could be looking at, and that have made their interest in him very clear. However his eyes, purposely or not, always seem to wonder to Liam. Theo seriously hated him sometimes, because he wasn’t meant to feel like this.

He’s thought about telling him more times than he can count, but he’s so scared Liam will just laugh in his face and it will ruin everything they have built together. He almost did tell him a year ago in the elevator because well, at the time it seemed like they were one floor away from death. But apparently his brain thought ‘I’m not dying for you’ was a good substitute for ‘I love you’ and it was pathetic really. Liam had to know he was lying.

There’s just this thing that happens whenever he’s around the beta. His breath catches in his throat, his brain short circuits and he forgets everything he wanted to say. Without years of training from the dread doctors, he doubts he’d be able to control his heartbeat so well, but even now his control is slipping. Because Liam’s out. He likes guys. And Theo can’t seem to trample the thought that Liam could maybe, possibly like him back.

Theo shakes his head and snaps his mind back to the present to see Liam dancing alone, but he doesn’t seem to mind one bit. He’s smiling carelessly and his cheeks are a rosy red. Theo drowns out all the other noise in the room to focus on his heartbeat. It’s beating wildly, but not because he’s running terrified of something chasing him, it’s the good kind of adrenaline.

‘He’s so gorgeous.’ Is all Theo can think as he watches the other boy move. The crowd should swallow him up but he somehow manages to shine a little brighter then everyone else around him. Theo almost jumps out of his seat when Liam turns and winks at him, like he knew he was being watched the whole time, and extends a hand for him to join him on the dance floor.

Theo lowers his head, hoping that if he avoids Liam’s gaze he won’t be forced to get up and dance again, he doesn’t trust himself to be so close to him right now. Apparently the other boy wasn’t planning on taking no as an answer though, because when he looks back up, Liam is already making his way over to him and hauling him onto his feet. He walks them backwards, both of their hands clasped together until their once again surrounded by people.

He shakes off the surprised expression on his face when Liam smirks at him, and can’t help the way his lips twitch up in a returned smile. He feels awkward at first, but they loose themselves in the music. At first it goes unnoticed to Theo the way Liam gets ever so slightly closer after every song until he feels Liam’s breath ghost across his lips and jumps back.

‘I should pro- I should get going.’ He studders removing his hands from where they had somehow found their way onto the beta’s hips, Liam’s baby blue eyes slip open to look up at him and he giggles before draping his arms around Theo’s neck, pulling their body’s back together.

‘One more song baby.’ He whispers, lips grazing Theo’s ear. 

‘Liam- wha- your drunk, common stop.’ He’s pretty sure his face is beat red, and now their way to close and he doesn’t know what to say to get out of this that won’t sound like a complete lie. He can’t have this, Theo knows Liam’s pack would never approve even after all this time, and who says Liam even wants what he wants. ‘I have to go and… Feed my cat.’ he mentally facepalms, even drunk Liam wouldn’t fall for that.

‘Sure,’ Liam purrs, ‘your non existent cat. At least give me a ride home?’ He asks, grinning.

‘What about Mason and Corey?’ Theo rushes out, instantly regretting it, wishing he had just took the out Liam was giving him. But the younger just pointed to the other corner of the room not letting go of him. Theo turned his head to the the couple making out against a wall and immediately snapped his head back to Liam muttering a ‘didn’t need to see that.’

He pushes away from him and begins speed walking to the flashing green exit sign, but not before grabbing a hold of one of Liam’s hands to make sure he doesn’t get left behind.

~~~

The car ride isn’t awkward per-se. Just quieter than usual, he doesn’t need to ask for directions as he’s made the journey to Liam’s house plenty times to know the way. It’s not even Liam that’s the problem, Theo’s the one sitting stiff behind the drivers wheel desperately willing a now more sober Liam not to bring up the fact that that they almost kissed.

‘So about what hap-‘

‘Nothing happened Liam.’

It was quiet for another few minutes, and dammit Mason for picking a place so far away because Theo was terrified of what might happen if they did talk about what happened.

‘I think something might have almost happened.’

Theo took a second glance away from the road to look over at Liam. Bad idea, the little shit was obviously trying not to laugh judging by the look on his face, which is exactly what Theo was afraid of. So he ignored the comment and focused back on getting them both home safely.  
Just five more minutes.

~~~ 

They pulled up to Liam’s house and Theo let out a slight sigh of relief, now they could both sleep and then tomorrow pretend like nothing had happened. But his overtired body has other ideas, and he found himself following Liam up the path to his house until the other boy turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

‘Theo,’ he said, ‘what are you doing?’ 

Theo stopped is his tracks and looked up at him. What exactly was he doing?

‘Erm, waking you to your house?’ The words sounded ridiculous to his own ears even as he said them, and he found himself blushing hotly for the second time that night.

‘Well, Thanks.’ Liam didn’t seem to be mocking him. He had a dopey grin on his face and his eyes sparkled with amusement and… something else. ‘Your stupidity adorable you know that?’ Theo’s eyes widened a little as Liam took a few steps forwards and pecked him on the lips. ‘That’s thanks for driving me home, I’ll see you tomorrow?’

Liam didn’t even wait for a reply, just huffed a laugh at Theo’s shocked expression and turned back to unlock his front door, giving a little wave before shutting it again leaving Theo standing on his front lawn, mouth gaping. When his limbs decided to remember how to function, he moved almost robotically back to his truck. He saw his phone screen flash from the corner of his eye and picked it up to see a message from Liam.

5:48am: I thought I could be all cool about that and wait until tomorrow to see you. But it turns out I’m not cool. Come inside, doors unlocked, I want another kiss x - Li

Theo has never left his truck so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :) *hugs*   
> I’ve also posted this to my tumblr: i-heart-thiam to celebrate 400 followers :)
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
